Freeing Oneself
by Dorian Gray's Secret
Summary: She slowly walks down the darkened hallway, pale skin seeming to glow in the lowlight of the torches. I only had the smallest bit of control in this desolate place where the dead walk and a powerful sorcerer rules. I'll be counting bruises later; old and new—back, blue, yellow. Dark!Mozenrath/OC


_Like a dream I had in subconscious deep here you come again only in my sleep and I remember you_

She slowly walks down the darkened hallway, pale skin seeming to glow in the lowlight of the torches. She has only one job and he never makes it easy. He is in his study again, bent over dusty books of sorcery. He, Lord Mozenrath, had been defeated earlier today by Aladdin again—the seventh time this month.

_I remember you like a memory of a time gone by many things I've seen still I can't deny that I remember you_

"Adara." His voice is cold and hard, filled with venom. "You were supposed to be here sooner." I lower my head so that he cannot see the hate that shines in my dark eyes. "Come here." Instantly I begin to walk over to him, hating that I only had the smallest bit of control in this desolate place where the dead walk and a powerful sorcerer rules.

_Yes I remember the things you do to me when you say my name when you hold my hand_

I sit at his feet, waiting for him to deliver my punishment with an expressionless face. Still, I let out a pained gasp as his boot connects with my side. Wordlessly I take his abuse as is expected of me, letting out a small whimper every now and again. I'll be counting bruises later; old and new—back, blue, yellow. "Worthless whore," he spits.

_When you whisper in my ear the things that only you could understand _

I rise to my knees, right hand keeping me from falling forward and my left arm gripping my middle. "You chose me, my lord." He scoffs, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Slowly, I get to my feet, taking a step closer to my master. "You could have just killed me when your Mamluks caught me trespassing."

_When you say my name when you hold my hand when you touch me softly in the way that only you can do_

A lustful gleam enters his eyes now as he grabs a handful of my hair and throws me onto the table he was just working at, books and parchment scattering everywhere. "Then who would I play with?" His soft lips barely brush against my ear as he says this, one of his hands working on revealing my breasts. "Filthy witch."

_I remember you I remember you every other touch runs as cold as ice_

Groaning, I arch into his touch, wrapping my legs around his waist. He was always so gentle at first, but it never lasted. He liked to be rough with me, to show his ownership. I've been with him since I was fifteen and he's turned me into nothing better than a whore. He growls as I grind against him, knowing all too well what he likes and expects from me.

_If I get too close I may pay the price but I remember you yes I remember the things that you do to me_

I'm not fully ready when he plunges into me, but then again, I never am. His thrusts are hard and fast, the hand gripping my thigh will leave another bruise later on—black, blue, yellow. They are familiar colors to me. His release comes quickly tonight, too quickly for me to join him. Lord Mozenrath lets out a satisfied groan, collapsing into his high-backed chair and pulling me into his lap.

_When you say my name when you hold my hand when you whisper in my ear the things that only you could understand _

"Such a good pet," he murmurs into my hair, one of his hands playing with the amethyst amulet around my neck. He knows full-well what power he has over me as long as no one removes the necklace—that he would be the first one I came after. My ancestors are Sirens and so, like them, I take the form of what the person most wants.

_When you say my name when you hold my hand when you touch me softly in the way that only you can do_

Mozenrath happened to capture me and knew exactly how he could control my abilities. The arrogant bastard then proceeded to use me as his personal whore for the past five years! I smile up at him seductively, running my fingers through his dark curls. "You'll go to Agrabah tomorrow. Get Aladdin to fall for you and then let him kill his precious Princess."

_I remember you I remember you I would recognize your shadow in a crowded room_

"Of course, master," I answer obediently. It seems like his possessive streak is finally losing out to his need to win. "And when she's dead?" He chuckles, the hand playing with my necklace cupping the side of my face. Our eyes lock, his filled dark hatred and desire; mine showing the intense hatred I feel of him. There's no point in hiding it, he already knows. Another slap, another bruise—black, blue, yellow.

_Change your name a million times it wouldn't change my mind _

"Then you'll come back here and I'll give you a present," he whispers huskily in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "And I promise you'll like it." His lips crash down onto mine, demonstrating the control he has over me. I can't help the disappointed moan that escapes as he pushes me away. "Go." After I dress he teleports me to Agrabah, where I'll stay for two weeks—seducing the streetrat with what he desires most.

_Or what I hope to find in your heart underneath in a new rhythm I breathe_

When I get back I have a little surprise for my dear master—one I'm sure he'll be shocked to receive. "My lord," I call softly as I enter his chambers, a dark smile on my face. Mozenrath stands up, arms outstretched as I make my way towards him. "I've something for you; a surprise." We embrace gently and as he wraps his arms around me I pull out a dagger, remembering all of the things he put me through. Aladdin has defeated Mozenrath again—and all it took was creating a small crack in my necklace. "Farewell, my lord Mozenrath." Black, blue, yellow, red.

_'Cause I remember you I remember you_

**(A/N): Yeah, that's pretty dark for me but whatever; I had a plot bunny after watching a Supernatural episode where Dean and Sam have to track down a Siren and the idea kinda stuck with me. **


End file.
